dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle of the Eight
ばれた8 |Rōmaji title = Erabareta Hachinin |Literal title = The Eight Chosen People |Series = DB |Number = 135 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The 8 Finalists *Tenshinhan vs. Taopaipai |Airdate = November 23, 1988 |English Airdate = October 28, 2003 |Previous = Preliminary Peril (Piccolo Jr. Saga episode) Preliminary Peril |Next = Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao }} ばれた8 |''Erabareta Hachinin''|lit. "The Eight Chosen People"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 23, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 28, 2003. Summary Fighters wounded are taken out by stretchers mostly the handy work of Tao and Piccolo. Chiaotzu is taken to the hospital with Bulma and Launch follow to nurse him. Through the course of the preliminaries, the heroes (beside Chiaotzu), Piccolo, and Cyborg Tao progress through their matches. Yajirobe's opponent is a sore loser and throws a fire extinguisher at him. Goku, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Mysterious girl, Piccolo, and Tao are all announced to move on to the semifinals. Yajirobe faces a weak-looking opponent. The man embarrasses himself repeatedly. He seems to win by accident, and knocks Yajirobe out of the semifinals. Embarrassed, Yajirobe leaves the World Martial Arts Tournament. The World Tournament Announcer panics, because he saw Krillin die, yet Krillin stands in front of him. Announcer turns blue thinking him to come to after life but Krillin explains him to be revived leaving the announcer confused. The semi-final match-ups are: Tao/Tien, Goku/Anonymous (Chi-Chi), Krillin/Junior (Piccolo), and Yamcha/Hero. The Boys inform their Master Roshi, Bulma and Launch about the progress in match along with the participation of Tao. While everyone is concern about Tien for his first match, Goku feels otherwise. Master Shen shows up and warns Roshi to back down from the tournament, but Roshi replies that his students wore his uniform out of respect and not as duty and that they are individual fighters which Shen does not believe. Launch clears out a spot in the front row for the group. Goku and other pupil of Turtle hermit share their experience with Korin and knowledge of Senzu Beans. They also adds that they went their separate ways after Korin's lessons. Krillin also adds that he invited Yajirobe but does not seen him, to which Goku replies that he was not interested in fighting. Turns out, Yajirobe did not leave the tournament yet, and is watching Goku. Before Tien enters the ring, he and Yamcha pass an understanding of some kind. Tao informs Tien that he will not kill Tien, only wound, so he can progress in the tournament, and the match begins. Major Events *Yajirobe is defeated by Hero in the preliminaries. *The final eight proceed to the final matches and draw their lots to decide the upcoming battles. Battles *Piccolo vs. Fighter *Yajirobe vs. Strong Man *Goku vs. Muay Thai Fighter *Tien Shinhan vs. Fighter *Krillin vs. Fighter *Yamcha vs. Fighter *Piccolo vs. Muay Thai Fighter *Chi-Chi vs. Karate Man *Yajirobe vs. Hero Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Gun *Senzu Bean Differences from the Manga *Master Roshi and his group seeing Chiaotzu brought out of the main hall and into a ambulance where the girls go to the hospital with him is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, a member of the Tournament Staff is shown trying to stop Hero from entering the main hall after he takes a bathroom break not realising that he is actually a participant. This wasn't shown in the manga. Trivia *The announcer says that they would move on to the semi-finals when they were really going on to the quarter finals. *The mysterious woman is addressed as anonymous. *Goku refers to Mercenary Tao as "General Tao" after the group finishes talking to Master Shen. *This episode marks the last appearance of Launch's good form in the original Dragon Ball. It won't be seen again until Dragon Ball Z's Global Training. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 135 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 135 (BD) pt-br:Os oito lutadores fr:Dragon Ball épisode 135 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball